Blue Eyes
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Heartbroken Bella moves to be with her cousin. All she wants is a normal life, but she isn't that lucky. Falling in love with her cousin's best friend is only the beginning, it's discovering she's not who she thought she was that changes everything. All she wants is to be happy, and she realizes all she needs is her soulmate to be happy. M For Violence


Author's Note

Another covenant one-shot! You just have to love Tyler and Bella together!

Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Caleb paced the airport insistently, his feet making a path where he was waiting for his little cousin to arrive. His head shot up as he could practically feel her approaching. "Bells!" He said excitedly as she came into view.

Bella blushed as several faces turned to look at her due to Caleb's commotion. "Hey, Cay."

Caleb moved forward and picked her up in tight hug. "I missed you! It's so awesome Charlie is letting you come here for your senior year! I promise it's going to be great! Come on, I'll get your bags and we can head home or grab a bite to eat."

"Cay." Bella said softly. "This is it. There's no other bags, just my two carry-ons."

Caleb's eyes widened. "What the hell, Bells?"

Bella laughed lightly. "Why would I bring clothes when I already know your mom has stocked my closet full of things she thinks I'll look absolutely lovely in. I just didn't want to bring anything along with me."

Caleb nodded knowing that his cousin was hurting. "Okay, but I have a gift for you."

Bella sighed, "What kind of gift?"

"The expensive kind, so you better love it! I mean really love it, because Charlie is going to kill me when he finds out." Caleb said with a smile as he put his arm around Bella's shoulder and led her out of the airport. "I think he just might kill me for this one."

Bella laughed. "Now I have to see it."

Caleb smiled, "I promise you'll be okay here, Bells."

"I hope so." She said quietly. "I just needed a change of pace, you know? I need to be somewhere I can just blend into the walls."

"You'll be good here, I swear on it." Caleb responded he kissed his cousin's head. "No one will hurt you again, I promise."

Bella smiled, "How are all your friends? The last time I saw any of them we were all eight."

"Reid is Reid. Pogue is with his girlfriend Kate almost all the time and Tyler is still the same closet nerd he's always been." Caleb said with a shrug. "So, do you still remember how to ride a dirt bike?"

Bella looked to Caleb curiously. "Yeah, why?"

Caleb shrugged with a smirk on his face. "No reason."

-Page Break-

Bella's jaw fell to the floor as she saw Caleb's " _little_ " gift. "NO."

Caleb rolled his eyes, "You always said you wanted one, this took me hours to choose out." Caleb grabbed the helmet. "Look, I even got you a helmet with built in Bluetooth, so you can still listen to music and answer your phone."

Bella sighed, "Thank you, but this really is too much."

Caleb rolled his eyes, "This is less than I pay for a semester at school. Now, go ahead put your helmet on and give it a few test laps."

"Caleb…" Bella began to protest.

Caleb placed the helmet on her head, "Now, try not to break a bone or anything."

Bella laughed lightly, "If you were worried about me getting injured you shouldn't have bought me a motorcycle."

Caleb chuckled, "Yeah, well, I had high hopes you had gotten over your clumsy days."

"Yeah, that's never going to happen." Bella responded as she strapped on the helmet. She got onto the bike and took in a deep breath. "Let's hope I can do this."

"It'd be a real waste if you couldn't." Caleb replied with a smirk. "I'm serious, don't kill yourself."

-Page Break-

Bella scrolled down the list of school clubs. Since she wasn't going to be staying at the dorms, she needed something to occupy her time while she waited for Caleb to get out of swim team.

"Thinking of joining something?" Caleb questioned as he threw himself on the couch beside her.

Bella nodded but sighed. "I haven't seen anything of interest. This school has a lot of clubs by the way."

"Yeah, there's a club for everything." Caleb said with a smirk. "Maybe you can join the glee club, you were always talented in singing."

"The only reason I can sing is because your mom threatened Renee." Bella said with a smile. It was no secret that her aunt had used her wealth to force Renee into letting Bella get classes in several activities. Her aunt always wanted for Bella to have the same opportunities that Caleb had. From singing lessons to karate Bella was always had something to do after school. "I don't want to do something I'm going to hate. You know I don't like singing in front of people."

Caleb rolled her eyes, "You don't like doing anything in front of people."

"I don't like being judged for stupid reasons, and I really hate being the center attention." Bella responded she closed the laptop. "Do you have plans to go somewhere tonight?"

" _We_ have plans to go somewhere." Caleb corrected with a wide smile. "This place called Roberto's is having a Karaoke night, and there's nothing more I enjoy then seeing a bunch of my classmates fail miserably at trying to keep a tune."

Bella sighed, "Yeah, okay. Give me a minute to change out of my pajamas."

"Be quick, we're meeting the guys there." Caleb responded knowing that because she already said yes she wouldn't back out of it now.

"I'll be down soon." Bella replied with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

Caleb looked up from his phone as Bella finally made it down the stairs. "Since when do you wear leather skirts?"

"Since your mom just so happened to get rid of all my pants." Bella replied with a frown. "I really don't know when she did it, but I just looked in my closet and all my pants are gone. All that's left is a bunch of skirts and dresses. All my comfy clothing is gone."

Caleb chuckled, "They're probably in the attic, that's usually where she puts the clothes she doesn't like for me to where."

"I rather just leave them there. There's really no point in bringing them." Bella said she pulled at her skirt. "This isn't too short, is it?"

"If it were up to me, Bellsy, you'd be wearing a nun's uniform." Caleb replied with a smirk.

Bella laughed, "I'm starving, this place we're going to, does it serve veggie burgers?"

"Yes, I called ahead and asked. I didn't want you to complain about it all night." Caleb responded with a smile. "Now get in the car."

Bella looked out the window as Caleb drove. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them as they made their way to the Karaoke place. Bella stepped out beside Caleb she hesitated at the front door.

Caleb put his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, Bellsy. If you get too uncomfortable, we can head home, I promise."

Bella nodded, "Just, don't leave me alone in there I don't know anyone there."

Caleb nodded, "I wouldn't dream about it, Bellsy." He led her inside keeping his arm around her shoulders to secure that she wouldn't somehow run off. He smiled and led her over to his friends. "Bella, this is Pogue, Tyler and Reid. Guys, this is my little cousin Bella."

Bella smiled and waved her hand slightly. "Hi."

Tyler smiled, "It's good to see you again, Bella."

Bella smiled, "You too, I suppose, I don't really member any of you too much"

"It's cool, take a seat. We ordered food so it should be here any minute." Reid said he felt some sort of sad vibe coming from her and despite not really knowing her she was part of their little group and they protected each other.

"I'm a veg-" Bella began but was cut off by Tyler.

"We know, we ordered a veggie burger meal for you." Tyler said he pulled out her chair for her. "Take a seat, Kira is up next."

Bella took in the middle of Tyler and Caleb. "Who's Kira?"

"Kira is the girl who's dating the head quarterback but is in love with Caleb." Pogue responded with a smirk.

Caleb sighed, "She's annoying and spoiled."

Bella nodded her head and looked to the stage. She smiled as Tyler handed her the food during Kira's song. She frowned as Caleb tried to take one of her fries, she slapped his hand, "You have your own fries."

"Yeah, but yours are crispier. Trade with me." Caleb said as he went for another fry.

Bella pushed her plate away. "No, these are mine."

"You're being selfish." Caleb insisted as he went for another fry.

"You're being a spoiled brat." Bella said as swatted Caleb's hand away.

"I'll trade you an ice-cream for your fries." Caleb offered knowing she had a sweet tooth.

Bella smirked and handed her fries over. "You know, had you just asked instead of trying to take them I would've given them to you. Now go get me an ice-cream."

Caleb sighed and stood, "I'll be right back."

Bella smirked and took a bite of her food.

Tyler looked to Bella curiously. "You're a senior this year, right?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, you're all seniors right? Sorry, I don't ask Caleb a lot of questions about you."

Tyler smiled. "We're all seniors, have you gotten a schedule yet?"

"No, I've been procrastinating on it to be honest. I'm terrified I won't have any classes with Caleb so I don't want to really want to see it." Bella said with a shrug. "It's terrifying to start at a new school, especially one like Spenser Academy."

"Here." Caleb said setting the sundae down.

Bella looked at him curiously. "What the hell has you in such a bad mood?"

"Other than the fact that Kira just butchered another song?" Reid interjected.

"She corned me when I was getting the ice cream." Caleb said with a frown.

Bella smirked, "You know if you sing her a love song she'd stop drooling after you, she's going to be horrified by your voice."

Pogue laughed, "She has a good point."

Caleb went to respond when the announcers voice interrupted him. "Up next singing Ain't no other Man, Bella."

Bella sat stunned as the stage light shone down on her. She looked to Caleb in shock. "Did you?"

Caleb shook his head. "No, why would I do that?"

"I have a feeling I know who volunteered Bella." Reid said gesturing to the side of the stage where Kira and her friends were giggling loudly.

Bella looked at Kira and something about the smug look on the girl's face made anger swell in her chest. She stood, "It's fine."

"Bellsy." Caleb said standing with her knowing if there was anything his cousin hated it was having to do anything publically.

Bella smiled, "I got it, Cay." With determination Bella walked towards the stage, she smiled politely as the man handed her the microphone. Bella cleared her throat and closed her eyes as the music began to play. She hit the first note perfectly and when she opened her eyes she could see the more than surprised faces in the room.

 _I could feel it from the start,_

 _Couldn't stand to be apart._

 _Something about you caught my eye,_

 _Something moved me deep inside!_

 _Don't know what you did boy but,_

 _You had it and I've been hooked ever since._

 _I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend_

 _I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense._

 _Every time I see you everything starts making sense._

Caleb smirked widely as he could see the confidence rise in Bella.

"I didn't know your cousin could sing." Reid said in a bit of a star struck mood.

"Do you remember how my mom would have me in after school activities?" Caleb questioned as he watched Bella get into the song.

"Yeah, Swimming Mondays and Wednesdays with us. Then Piano Tuesdays and Thursdays and Karate Friday and Saturday. Your mom wanted you to be some sort of prodigy." Pogue said in memory.

"She did the same with Bella. She had Ballet Monday and Wednesdays, singing Tuesdays and Thursdays and Karate Friday and Saturday. Now Bella, she's a real prodigy, she's just too shy to admit it." Caleb said with a smirk.

None of the three noticed Tyler's silence and his complete attention focused in on Bella. He remembered her from the summers she would spend with the Danvers. Even at eight years old he had a crush on her she was and still is the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He had been practically giddy at the thought of seeing her in person after so long. He had spotted a few photos around the Danvers's home, but it didn't live up to the real thing.

Caleb applauded as Bella ended the song. He looked curiously as after she handed the microphone back she leaned into Kira's table and whispered something to her.

"What do you think she said?" Pogue asked curiously.

"What did you say to Kira?" Caleb questioned as Bella sat back down.

"I just asked her if she enjoyed the show, she wanted me to perform so badly I thought she might have a crush on me. I told her I was flattered, but just like my cousin I wasn't into the whole spoiled brat thing she had going on." Bella smirked, "It seemed to shut her and her friends up."

Caleb smiled, "Your sundae is melting by the way."

Bella looked to the sundae and frowned as it was starting to look more like a liquid.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as Tyler climbed into her window, she set her book down and looked at him curiously. "You know Caleb is out with Pogue, Right?"

Tyler shrugged, "It's sort of fun to climb through your window. They really made it too easy the tree is practically a ladder."

"I thought you were moving your stuff into the dorm." Bella said as Tyler sat down at the edge of the bed. Two weeks of being in Ipswich and she had grown a serious crush on Tyler. Something that she accidentally blurted out one day when they were hanging out by the pool. They went on dates together, but they didn't want to share it with anyone. They wanted something that was just theirs with no outside involvement. A month after their first date they rarely went a day without seeing each other and when Caleb was in the house she'd hang out in her room knowing Tyler would sneak in through her window.

"I missed you." Tyler said with a shrug. "And I have to meet the guys in an hour for that party, I figured I'd leave a little early and get in as much time as I could with you."

Tyler moved on the bed so he was laying down beside her. "I also heard you got your schedule today and I want to know what you got."

Bella smiled and reached for her nightstand to grab the schedule. "Here, tell me if we have any classes together."

Tyler looked over at the schedule and sat up in surprise. "We have _every_ class together, Izzy."

Bella looked at the schedule curiously. "Really?"

Tyler nodded, "AP English, AP Physics, AP Calculus…" Tyler trailed off. "We even have the same study hall."

"That's sort of cool." Bella said with a smile. "Does this mean I can cheat off of you?"

Tyler chuckled, "I can't promise you'll do well in physics."

Bella rested her head on Tyler's shoulder. "So, if I have all my classes with you. How many do I have with Caleb?"

"Two." Tyler said, "1rst and 2nd hour."

"That' not too bad." She replied pleased to know she wouldn't be by herself on the first day.

"Are you going out tonight?" Tyler questioned with a curious look.

Bella shrugged, "My legs are killing me." She wiggled her toes about.

Tyler laughed as she was wearing the fuzziest pair of socks he had ever seen. "Too much?" He asked towards her workout.

"I tried to do more than I could." Bella said with a frown. "I just have to get my body accustomed to dancing again."

"You shouldn't stress yourself, Izzy." Tyler said as he grabbed her legs and pulled them onto his lap. He ran his hands over them practically being able to feel her tense muscles. "Have you told your aunt or Caleb that you started dancing again?"

Bella shook her head she closed her eyes and sighed against Tyler's chest. "I don't want them to make this a bigger deal than it is."

Tyler smiled, "I can still come to your recitals right?"

Bella smiled, "As long as you don't tell anyone, I'd love to have you there."

Tyler turned his head and kissed her forehead. "I expect to you to be at all my tournaments."

"I'll make signs and scream hysterically if I have to." Bella said with a smile.

Tyler turned his head and kissed her slightly. "Whatever you want to do."

Bella smiled, she moved so she was sitting comfortably in his lap. "Can I be that girlfriend that cries when you win?"

"I would really appreciate it if you were." Tyler replied with a smiled, he leaned forward and kissed her. Smiling as she leaned into him, he tightened his hold on her and simply enjoy the simple moment they were in.

Minutes passed and he pulled back with a frown as there was a large knock on the door.

Bella smiled, "Yes?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Caleb questioned curiously knowing Bella rarely locked her door.

"I was about to take a shower," Bella replied back she smiled as she ran her hands through Tyler's hair. "Something wrong?"

"There's a party tonight, you want to join?" Caleb questioned.

"I rather stay home, not in the party mood." Bella said she leaned down and slowly pecked Tyler on the lips.

"Cool, I'll see you later than Bellsy." Caleb said his retreating footsteps echoed through the room.

Tyler smiled, "I should get going, it won't be long until they start questioning where I am."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Bella said with a slight smile, she ran her hand through his hair before she leaned up and kissed him.

"Goodnight, Izzy." Tyler said as he pecked her lips one last time before he moved off the bed. He smiled as climbed out the window.

Bella got up and unlocked her door she could faintly hear Caleb and Pogue talking. She closed her door and smiled her lips still felt tingly after kissing Tyler. This feeling seemed to be something she was more than familiar with. She reached for her phone as it rang.

 _Meet you for breakfast in the dining hall? I'm not patient enough to wait for first period to see you again._

Bella smiled and typed back her message. _I'm sure I can get there early to see you. I don't think I had the patience to wait either._

-Page Break-

"Ty," Bella said in worry as Tyler took her hand and led her away. Two weeks into school and she noticed a change in all the boys. They all seemed to be on edge but she couldn't tell why, she asked Tyler about it, but he didn't know much about it either. "Where are you taking me?"

"I have to protect you." Tyler said he led Bella into his car. "We have a problem."

"Ty." Bella said worried as she put on her seatbelt. "I have to get to the dance, Caleb said it was important for me to go."

Tyler shook his head, "Not anymore, trust me on this, Izzy."

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Bella questioned as they pulled out of her home.

"You know that creepy guy, Chase, the one I asked you steer clear from?" Tyler responded as he tried to keep his nerves down.

"Yeah, the one that's always staring at me and Sarah." Bella said, "What does he have to do with this?"

"He's one of us, Izzy. He has the power too, but he has the power of his father as well. He's going after Caleb tonight. His birthday is a few hours away and Chase wants more power, he wants Caleb to will the power over. The only leverage Chase has over Caleb is you and Sarah. Caleb is being naïve in thinking Chase won't go after you, so he's protecting Sarah. That's why he wanted you to go to the dance with Reid and I. They all seem to think that Chase won't try anything in a public setting."

"But he already did…" Bella said with a curious look. "What did he do?"

"He cursed Kate and caused Pogue to crash. Reid is in the hospital with Pogue and Caleb is trying to track down Sarah. I needed to make sure you were okay."" Tyler he glanced at Bella hoping that she wasn't angry. He smiled as she reached over and took his hand in hers. He noticed the tight dress she had on with her hair tied up perfectly. "You look stunning, by the way."

Bella laughed, "You look handsome yourself." Bella said with a grin. "So this Chase guy, how strong is he?"

"Almost as strong as all of us combined." Tyler said, "You can't trust him, Izzy."

Bella nodded, "Is he going to hurt Caleb?"

"He won't hurt _him_ , he'll hurt _you_ to get Caleb to give in." Tyler said he glanced to Bella for a moment. "I can't let him hurt you."

Bella smiled she leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you either."

Tyler smiled, he kept driving his hand still firmly grasped in hers. He wasn't sure where they were going, but all he wanted was to keep her safe. It pleased him to know that she wasn't angry with him for just picking her up and practically kidnapping her.

"Tyler." Bella said alarmed after an hour of driving. "Please tell me I'm seeing things and that isn't someone in the middle of the street."

Tyler stopped the car. "I wish it were just your imagination, Izzy." Tyler parked the car. "As soon as I get out of the car I want you to get in the driver's seat. If he moves closer to the car I want you to drive and don't stop for anything."

"Ty." Bella said with hesitance.

"Please, do this for me." Tyler said, he leaned over and kissed Bella. "For me."

Bella nodded, "Anything for you."

Tyler kissed her head as he opened the door to the car. He closed it behind him and didn't walk until Bella locked the doors. "I was really hoping I wouldn't have to see your face."

Chase chuckled, "I just came for what belongs to me."

Tyler's muscles stiffened. "She's not yours."

"I think you're not understanding this." Chase said as his eyes turned black. "She's mine and I'm taking her."

Tyler's eyes turned black, "You're not getting anywhere near her."

Tyler did his best to block Chase's power from hitting him. He couldn't use any power to fight back as he had to focus it all on protecting himself from Chases' power. Tyler glanced behind him and met Bella's eyes. He smiled her way before he gave everything he had and pushed Chase back. Tyler fell to the floor as he used all his energy.

Bella couldn't help herself as she jumped out of the car and rushed to Tyler's side, she kneeled down and brushed the hair out of his face. "Ty." She practically whimpered as he wasn't moving. "Ty come on, wake up." She said reaching to check for his pulse. Relaxing slightly as he was still breathing.

"Come on, sweetheart, I have plans for you and I." Chase said stepping forward.

Bella practically growled out. "I have plans for you as well; it includes a coffin."

Chase chuckled he wagged his finger about. "No no sweetheart by the end of the night this town will be arranging quite a few funerals for you, Caleb, Sarah and your aunt. I don't want to leave any stone unturned."

Bella shook all over as she was completely overrun with anger. "I'm going to kill you." Bella didn't know what came over her in a sudden moment everything turned a powerful shade of blue. All her mind could focus on was getting rid of Chase, protecting her family, protecting Tyler. She stumbled back as she felt everything settle back to normal. She looked in shock as Chase's body fell limp to the ground.

"Izzy." Tyler said standing up, "What happened?"

"I…" Bella stared wide eyed at Chase's body. "I don't know, Ty. He came after you and I got so mad, I wasn't seeing straight. I hated him for hurting you."

Tyler walked up to Bella and put his arms around her bringing her in close to his chest. "I'm glad you're okay, Izzy. I was really worried about you, the last thing I heard before it all went black was the car door slamming. I was scared I lost you, Izzy."

Bella tightened her hold on Tyler as well. "I was so scared, Ty. You weren't moving and I just wanted to protect you. I don't know what happened…"

Tyler shushed her, "It's okay. I'm okay and so are you, that's all that matters." He kissed the side of her head. "Come on, get back in the car, I'll call the guys."

"What are we going to say?" Bella said with wide eyes. "We don't even know what happened."

"We'll think of something." Tyler replied, "I'll move the body off the road so no one runs over it." Tyler opened the driver's side door for Bella. "I'll just use a bit of power to move the body, I don't want to stay out here longer than we have to."

Bella nodded, she watched curiously as Tyler's eyes turned black and she gasped slightly as she saw them turn blue. She opened the door to the car catching Tyler's attention. "Your eyes, they're no longer black." She gently ran her fingers under his eye. "They're blue."

Tyler looked back towards the car and stepped closer to it. He used his power to move the mirror so he could see his own reflection. "Whoa." He said in surprise as his eyes were in fact blue. "What the hell is this?"

Tyler turned his head and saw the blue hue that circled Bella's brown eyes. It was faint, but it was there. "Yours are turning blue."

Bella shook her head, "That's not possible."

"Apparently it is possible." Tyler said, "Look in the mirror, Izzy."

Bella took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. "This is impossible."

Tyler looked to the road and back to Bella. "What if you have the power too? Only it's just manifesting itself now?"

"That's impossible." Bella assured as she removed her eyes from her reflection and looked towards Tyler.

"Maybe it's not." Tyler said as he looked to be in thought. "Just humor me and try to move that rock over there."

Bella rolled her eyes, "This is a waste of time, Ty."

"Humor me." He responded as he watched her roll her eyes before she focused in on that rock. He kept his eyes on her and just like he expected her eyes turned completely blue. By the gasp she let out he knew she must've realized she must've had the gift as well.

"Ty." She said with worry as she turned to look at him.

"It's okay." He assured with a warm smile. "I can look in the book later and see if I find anything useful."

Bella nodded, "But how?"

"I don't know, but it could be a number of reasons." Tyler said he saw her shiver slightly and remembered that she was in only a dress. Tyler removed the jacket of his tux and put it over Bella's shoulders. "We'll figure it out, I promise. Let's just get out of here."

"Ty, is it okay if I we don't tell anyone about this? I hate feeling like a freak." Bella said softly.

Tyler smiled and kissed her forehead. "It'll be just between the two of us."

"Thank you." Bella said she put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Her eyes watered as she remembered the way he looked so lifeless before. She buried her head in his chest and cried softly, she had been so scared that Chase had killed him.

"Everything's alright, Izzy." Tyler assured as he kissed her forehead.

Bella nodded she stepped back and wiped her eyes. "Sorry, I guess it just got to me."

Tyler kissed her forehead, "Here, let's get you inside the car so you can get warm. I'll call the guys on the way."

Bella nodded, "Okay, Ty."

-Page Break-

Tyler smiled and kissed Bella's cheek as he sat down beside her in the library. "Guess what your genius boyfriend just discovered?"

"That he shouldn't talk to himself in third person?" Bella questioned as she set her pencil down and looked at him. "You finally found something about what happened last week?"

"Exactly." Tyler said with a smile. "I couldn't bring the book because it has to stay in its place, but I did take a picture and here it is printed and translated for you to read."

Bella smiled and took the picture from his hand. She read over his notes and a wave of shock and disbelief hit her. "Are you sure?"

"This is what the book said." He said he took out another photo and handed it to her. "This is the more important thing."

"What's more important than knowing that I'm not Charlie's daughter?" Bella said as she took the photograph. She looked at it and read over the notes. She looked at the photo and back to Tyler. "I…"

"Apparently it's very rare, but it happened only once before." Tyler said as he saw the look on her face. "Once they know they know; I knew when I was eight."

Bella's eyes watered. "But how could I still go on to date Edward?"

Tyler put his arm around her shoulder. "What did you love about Edward?"

"Ty…" Bella began to protest.

Tyler shook her head. "Trust me, just answer the question."

"I don't know; he was just so beautiful back then." Bella said as she trailed off as she really couldn't think of a solid reason she had fallen in love.

Tyler took out another paper and handed it to Bella. "Read this."

Bella took in a deep breath and read the paper. "Compulsion." She whispered as she continued to read. "He was controlling me?"

"It's what their kind do." Tyler said softly. "Their scent, touch, everything about them draws you in, but once they have you there's no backing out. They can put thoughts into your head and basically control how you feel and how you act. There's nothing you could've done, Izzy. As sick as it is, he wanted you, but this." He said gesturing to the other pages. "Prevented you from feeling anything real for him. You were what he couldn't have, so he did what he had to in order to get you."

"So everything I felt for him was a lie?" Bella said as she leaned back in her chair in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Izzy." Tyler said softly.

"But why did it hurt when he left?" Bella questioned softly.

"Because he was your drug," Tyler said in disgust at the thought of it. "You were going through withdrawal."

Bella sighed, "So, my mom has not only been lying to me my entire life, but I was basically a pet to some sort of monster. Perfect." Her eyes widened as something hit. "Wait! So you and I…"

"Are basically real soulmates?" Tyler said amused as he couldn't believe how wide her eyes were.

"And this isn't freaking you out?" Bella questioned.

Tyler smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "I really like it." Tyler admitted. "I knew you were it when we were eight, it's good for it to be official. I'll admit it's weird to know that I'm no longer the weakest link of the group."

"You were never the weakest link." Bela responded.

"Of course I was! I was the youngest and therefore the weakest. You just changed everything about it, because we're soulmates and you have the power as well, it didn't just give us power, it gave us each other. Our eyes turn blue because the power isn't overwhelming to us, it's pure and that's what stops us from getting old and addicted to the power. You and I now have full power, it's as if we ascended early." Tyler said with a smirk.

Bella smiled, "This doesn't make you angry?"

"Izzy, I've had the hugest crush on you since we were eight, knowing that I was right and we are soul mates makes me really happy." Tyler said he kissed Bella's temple knowing that she was worried he was upset over her being his soulmate. "

Bella smiled, "I love you, Ty."

Tyler grinned widely, this was the first time Bella had ever told him that she loved him. "I love you, Izzy." He leaned in and kissed her softly. He pulled back slightly pressing her forehead against his. "It's always been you, Izzy. I knew it would always be you."

"I did have a bit of a crush on you when we were younger." Bella admitted with a laugh. "I thought your glasses were always cute."

Tyler sighed, "My glasses were never cute."

Bella shook her head, "They were adorable." She ran her finger gently under his eyes. "I remember Caleb told me you had gotten contacts when we were thirteen, I was actually really bummed out about it."

Tyler smiled he pecked Bella lightly on the lips. "Come on, we still have some things to talk about."

"Yeah, and what about?" Bella said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Your birthday is tomorrow." Tyler said with a smirk. "And so far you've done a really good job at keeping it a secret."

Bella frowned, "I really wanted it to stay a secret."

Tyler smiled, "I'll keep my mouth shut if you and I can hang out and watch a movie."

Bella grinned. "That sounds rather perfect, Ty."

"Glad you think so; it'll be around night time." Tyler smirked. "Your aunt is baking you a cake and is having everyone over at 5 so we'll hang out at about 8?"

Bella groaned, "Yeah, 8 is perfect."

Tyler leaned closer and kissed her cheek. "Love you, Izzy."

Bella smiled but returned to her work, her smiled only widened as she felt Tyler hold onto her hand. It had become less about trying to hide their relationship and more about just being themselves.

-Page Break-

Tyler smiled as Bella blushed brightly and blew out her candles. He watched as she stood and let her aunt cut the cake. As always Bella politely smiled and thanked everyone for coming. Tyler grinned as Bella made her way over to him.

"I'm tired." Bella said with a pout.

Tyler smiled, "It'll only be a bit longer. Now all that's left is opening your gifts."

Bella wrinkled her nose. "I hate that. All the attention is on you and everyone is expecting you to love what they got you when it could possibly be the worst gift ever. Then I have to act like it's everything I ever wanted."

Tyler smiled, "The sooner it's done the sooner everyone will go home and you and I can watch some horrible move in your room." Tyler brushed some hair out of Bella's face. "Have you asked your aunt?"

"No, I didn't want to do it on my birthday." Bella said with a frown. "Neither Charlie nor Renee have called me today. It kind of sucks."

Tyler nodded he looked up as Caleb called Bella. "Time to open your presents." Tyler said as he ushered Bella forward.

He smiled as she opened her presents. Her aunt had gotten her a few new outfits. Caleb had gotten her a new phone, Reid had gotten her a new camera and Pogue had gotten her a jacket for her bike. Tyler had given her a set of headphones; it was really just something he would give her in front of everyone. He had her real gift already on her bed.

Tyler said goodbye to Mrs. Danvers and Caleb. He wished Bella a happy birthday before exiting the house, he had been one of the last to leave so he was sure it was okay when he climbed back through Bella's window. He smiled as he saw her looking at the large box that lay on her bed.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Tyler questioned as he walked up behind her.

Bella turned and smiled at him. "I thought the headphones were your gift?"

"They are, but I couldn't give you this in front of everyone." Tyler said he sat down on the bed and watched her. "Open it, Izzy."

Bella smiled and undid the bow on the box. She removed the lid and took in a breath as she saw the contents. There were 18 pairs of point shoes all of them in different colors, she took one out of the box and looked it over. It was her favorite maker, and the perfect size and style for her. "Ty…"

"It's one for every year you were born." He whispered, "And I got all the colors I could think of, I know you like variety."

Bella smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." She said as he softly kissed his neck.

"Anything for you, Izzy." Tyler replied, he smiled as she held onto him tightly. "Did you know Nike makes pointe shoes?"

Bella laughed, "What?"

"Yeah, I went to pick up a new pair of googles for swimming and they were there in the shoe section. I was going to get you a pair, but I didn't think you would like them. They were too bright and flashy." Tyler said with a smile. "Happy Birthday, Izzy."

Bella smiled, "Thank you for making it a good birthday."

"How upset would you be if I were to tell you that I have just one more gift for you?" Tyler said with a smirk.

Bella sighed, "Ty, you don't have to buy me anything. I don't need anything more."

"It's small, I promise." Tyler said he pulled out jewelry box and handed it to Bella. "Happy Birthday."

Bella took the box and opened it. "Whoa." She said in surprise as she pulled out the diamond heart necklace. "Ty…"

Tyler smiled and took if from her hands, he stood and put it around her neck. "I thought it fit your style really well."

Bella smiled, she played with the necklace, "It's beautiful, Ty, I love it. Thank you."

Tyler smiled and kissed her cheek. "I knew you would love it."

-Page Break-

Bella paced the living room. "So, my mother, your sister, got drunk and slept with William Danvers and then nine months later I was born?"

"I'm sorry honey," Evelyn said, "I never wanted you to know like this. You loved Charlie so much, that when I found out I didn't have the heart to tell you anything. Instead I did everything I could to give you the same life as Caleb. I just didn't want to destroy the life you already knew."

Bella laughed bitterly. "Destroy what? Renee got remarried and shipped me off to Charlie because I was too much of a bother to her. Charlie shipped me off here because I had become too much of a bother to him. How do you think it feels to know that your biological father didn't want you, your biological mother didn't want you and the man you thought was your father didn't want you?"

"Isabella, sweetheart, I never meant to hurt you." She said standing.

Bella took a step back and shook her head. "Yeah, well look how that turned out for you, because right now this really hurts." Bella stood and walked to her room, she slammed the door shut and made sure to lock it. She grabbed her gym bag and jumped out of the window, she took off running and as soon as she got to her bike she took off down the road.

Tyler answered his phone, "Yeah?"

"Hey man, have you seen Bella?" Reid questioned out curiously.

"No, why what's up?" Tyler questioned as he sat up now in full alert.

"According to Caleb his mom broke some tough news to her earlier and Bella didn't take it so well. She took off and no one has seen her in a few hours. Caleb is a bit shaken up about the news as well so he hasn't been too helpful." Reid said, "You hang out with her the most, any idea where she could be?"

Tyler nodded and put on his shoes. "Yeah, I think I know where she is. Go ahead and tell everyone I've got her." Tyler hung up his phone and headed out of his dorm room. He put his hands in his pocket as he could feel her already in the gym. He opened the door and saw her with the headphones he had gotten her on the treadmill. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up in front of the treadmill. He sat down and smiled at her in greeting.

"Ty." Bella said taking off her headphones. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." Tyler responded as he leaned back in the chair. "You had a group of people looking for you. I heard you talked to your aunt."

Bella shook her head and kept running. "I called Renee first. She said, "Bella of course Charlie isn't your real father, you look nothing like him! Stop being overdramatic, you're an adult now you can handle this. I've got to go honey; Phil is taking me to Fiji."" Bella shook her head at the thought.

"Izzy…" Tyler said standing up and facing her fully.

Bella shook her head, "Then I called Charlie, I needed to know if he knew." Bella scoffed, "It seems everyone knew but me. Charlie said that he always knew, but just didn't want to break it to me. He said now that I knew the truth I was better off sticking to Renee. There was no point in going back to Forks or seeing him if I was never really his daughter, he only allowed me to believe I was his daughter until I knew the truth. Now that I did know the truth, I didn't need him." Bella laughed bitterly. "He basically told me that he didn't want me to see him anymore. The man I thought of as a father basically broke up with me."

Tyler moved and pulled her off of the treadmill. He hugged her tightly and took in a deep breath as she cried into his shoulder.

"Why didn't they want me?" Bella cried. "Am I not good enough for them, Ty?"

"They're not worth it, Izzy." He whispered in response. He pulled back so he could look at her. "Your parents are horrible, but you don't need them anymore. Your aunt loves you just as much as she loves Caleb. Caleb has always seen you as his sister, and Reid and Pogue think of you as the little sister they never had. I love you, Izzy. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I will never understand how they couldn't see it, but ultimately. It's their loss, don't feel bad that they couldn't see how amazing you are."

"It just hurts." Bella said as she wiped her eyes. "I didn't mean to take it out on my aunt, I just it sucks to know that when I called for some emotional support they didn't care."

"Why didn't you call me?" Tyler questioned curiously.

Bella blushed, "I didn't want to burden you with anything. Besides, the last thing I wanted was for you to see me have an emotional breakdown."

Tyler smiled and kissed her temple. "Next time, call me. I really hate to have to hear that my girlfriend is missing from someone else."

Bella nodded and pressed her head against Tyler's chest. "I'll be sure to call you next time I feel like everything is falling apart."

Tyler laughed lightly. "That's all I ask for. I should probably get you back home."

Bella sighed in annoyance. "I suppose it is time that I face the music so to speak."

Tyler smiled, "Don't worry, they'll understand. I am curious as to why you ended up here and not the dance room."

"I brought my gym bag, but I forgot I took out my pointe shoes to fix them up and they weren't in the bag anymore. I figured I'd just run." Bella said with a yawn.

"How long have you been running for?" Tyler questioned as he grabbed her gym bag.

"A few hours." Bella said with a small blush. "I figured if I were exhausted I wouldn't have to feel anything."

Tyler shook his head, he took Bella's hand and led her out of the gym. "I swear, Izzy, you're trying to give me a heart attack."

Bella leaned into Tyler as her legs were growing weaker. "I promise; next time I feel horrible I'll call you."

Tyler nodded he set Bella's bag down next to the car door before opened it up for her. He picked her up and set her inside the seat. He buckled her in and watched as she sagged against the seat. "Yup, exhaustion."

Tyler got into the driver's seat and took off. He looked over at Bella for a moment and smiled as she mumbled his name in her sleep. He took a hold of her hand and smiled as her fingers tightened around his hand. He reached for his phone as it began to vibrate. "Yeah?"

"Do you have Bella?" Caleb questioned his worried tone evident in his voice.

"Yeah, she was in the gym." Tyler said as she looked over at Bella. "She was exhausted, so she's past out cold right now."

"Just get her home." Caleb said with a sigh.

Tyler hung up the phone and looked back towards Bella. She was breathing softly and mumbling every few moments. He pulled up to the Danvers household and parked the car. He jumped out of the car and ran over to Bella's side he gently unbuckled her seatbelt and picked her up. He gently carried her to the front door. He used his power to open the door and stepped in.

"Bellsy." Caleb said as he saw Tyler enter with her. Caleb moved and took Bella from Tyler's arms. "Thanks for bringing her home, baby boy."

Tyler rolled his eyes at the nickname. "No problem, but you should know that she talked to Renee and Charlie before she talked to your mom."

"She told you?" Caleb questioned as he carried her up to her room.

"Yeah, it didn't take long for her to tell me." Tyler said as he followed after Caleb. "She'd kill me if I told you, but Charlie pretty much told her to stop contacting him and Renee was no help either."

Caleb sighed, "My mom told me a few hours ago, she said it was time she came clean about everything. I just don't know how Bella's going to make it through this."

"She's a lot stronger than she seems, Caleb." Tyler responded, "If there's anyone that can make it through this it's her."

Caleb nodded, "I just hope you're right."

-Page Break-

Bella leaned against Tyler as they both held identical envelopes in their hands. Bella looked to Tyler for a moment and ripped open her envelope, she sighed in relief as she gotten into Princeton. She looked to Tyler as he calmly opened his envelope. "Well, did you get in?"

"Yeah, I got in." Tyler said with a wide smile he turned to Bella and softly kissed her. "You know; Princeton is only about an hour away from Juilliard."

Bella frowned, "Ty…"

"I'm just saying, I know how excited you were when they offered you a spot in their Dance program." Tyler said with a smile. "Izzy, I know you want to go."

"I rather be with you." Bella responded softly as she folded up the paper and set it aside.

"There is nothing that could stop me from seeing you every day." Tyler said with a smile. "I was thinking, if you and I were to live at the halfway point of both places, it would make things better for us."

Bella grinned, "Is this your way of asking me to live with you?"

"Yes." Tyler replied with a matching grin. "It'd make everything a lot easier on you and me, and I personally think it's a wonderful way to live. It definitely beats having to climb through your window."

Bella smiled, "We've been together for about 10 months, do you really think it's appropriate that we move in together."

"Izzy, you're the only person I will ever feel like this for." Tyler responded, "I don't think it's inappropriate, I think it's the only way for either of us to be happy."

Bella nodded her head. "You really think we can do this?"

"I know we can." Tyler responded with a smile.

Bella leaned in and kissed him softly. "Okay."

Tyler laughed lightly. "I was scared for a second that you were going to say no."

Bella smiled, "You know, we graduate soon, and I find it kind of disturbing that no one has really noticed that we're dating. I mean, we stopped trying to hide it a while ago, but it's still oblivious to them. We even went to prom together!"

Tyler chuckled, "In their defense, Pogue is caught up with Kate and Caleb with Sarah, and Reid was always oblivious to everything."

"I think my aunt is catching on." Bella said softly. "She's always giving me these looks and the other day she made this remark about the tree outside my window. Something about the branches looking like someone had been climbing on them."

Tyler smiled and kissed Bella. "I think she might've seen me a few times."

"I'd be okay if she did." Bella responded as she looked to Tyler.

"So would I, but I think it's a lot funnier if we just wait until someone confronts us about it." Tyler said with a smirk. "I can't wait until that day comes."

-Page Break-

Tyler got into his car and looked down at his phone as it began to vibrate. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby boy," Caleb's voice said as it rang through the phone. "Reid and Pogue are here with me for spring break, you think you can come down tomorrow?"

"I can't." Tyler responded as he buckled in. "I have an exam in the morning."

"How about afterwards?" Caleb responded.

Tyler sighed, "Yeah, I guess I can make it, but it'll be late though."

"Good, I need everyone's opinion on something." Caleb said cryptically.

"Sounds good, I have to hang up I'm about to get on the road and I really don't want to crash my car." Tyler said as he pulled into the road.

"See you tomorrow," Caleb said as he hung up the phone.

Tyler looked into the rearview mirror and frowned as the blue hue around his eyes was shining brightly, a signal that Bella was using her gift. He picked up his phone and dialed her, just needing to make sure she was okay.

"Hey, Ty." Bella's voice came in through the speaker.

"Any reason why my eye is shining blue?" Tyler questioned with a smirk.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about." Bella replied and Tyler could practically feel the smirk on her face.

"Come on, Izzy. What have you done?" Tyler replied amused.

"It was an accident, but my hand slipped and a vase of flower fell onto the floor." Bella said, "And I knew if I tried to get to the broom I'd end up falling or something so I used to fix the vase. Are you on your way home?"

"Yeah, I should be there soon. Want me to pick up dinner?" Tyler questioned as he knew there were a few places nearby that Bella loved to eat at.

"No, I'm in the process of making us burgers and fries." Bella said, "I also picked up some of your favorite coffee and flashcards for your exam tomorrow."

"I love you." Tyler said with a grin. "You remember more than I do."

"I love you Ty, so get home soon so I can enjoy some time with you before you shut yourself in and study." Bella replied.

"I'll be there in no time." Tyler responded with a smile as he heard Bella murmur something about his studying habits just before she hung up.

Tyler entered the apartment and took in a deep breath as he could smell cookies in the air. He threw his backpack down and entered the kitchen. He smiled as he saw Bella cooking, he put his arms around her waist and gently kissed her neck in greeting. "You're baking?"

"I figured you'd need something to snack on while you study." Bella responded.

Kol smiled, "Do you have to practice tonight?"

"No, I thought I'd just hang out around here tonight. Caleb called said something about going out to see him tomorrow. It seems really important, so I told him I'd go to see him in the afternoon. I figured you and I could together?" Bella questioned.

Tyler smiled, "He called me too, but I have an exam in the morning, so it will have to be in the afternoon that we leave."

Bella nodded, "I remembered, so I'll pack a few things for you."

Tyler kissed her and pulled back sighing as being here just felt perfect to him. "You know, I've been thinking and I think we should tell them tomorrow. They're not going to catch on if we don't break it to them."

Bella laughed, "So basically we'll be ambushing them with the fact that we're not only in a relationship, but that we're also engaged?"

Tyler laughed, "It won't be too bad. Really, this is their fault for not catching on sooner, and your aunt knows about the engagement so we have some support there, and my mom loves the idea of me being with you. She's sent me emails about it."

"She has not!" Bella said with a laugh.

Tyler shook his head, "Izzy, all the messages I receive from her are about how lucky I am to have you and how I shouldn't screw it up because I'll never find anyone like you. See, we're good."

Bella laughed, "If it makes you feel better, I feel pretty lucky to have you."

-Page Break-

Caleb reached up and grabbed the hidden key at the top of the doorframe. Reid shook his head. "Do you really think we should be breaking into Bella's apartment?"

"Dude, it's going to be fine." Pogue said with a smirk. "Besides, I think she'll appreciate the surprise."

Caleb smirked, "It's always fun to surprise her, it's been forever since any of us have seen her. We can hang out here and just go meet Tyler later." He opened the door and the three boys tiptoed to Bella's room.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled as they threw open the door to Bella's room.

Each of them was taken back by the sight before them, but before they could say anything two pairs of blue eyes had them flying back into the hallway.

Bella sat up and pulled up the cover with her. "What the hell?!"

"Why the hell is Tyler in your bed?" Caleb yelled in anger.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Maybe because it's his bed too?"

"WHAT?" Caleb said in anger.

Bella sighed, "Look, I'm naked right now and I rather not have this conversation when I don't have any clothes on."

Tyler used his power to close the door and lock it. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, "I know I said we'd tell them today, but this isn't what I imagined it going like."

Bella chuckled, "Don't worry about it, I'll handle it. You go take a shower and I'll have your breakfast and coffee ready to go for you."

"Izzy." Tyler said shaking his head as he didn't want her to deal with everything on her own.

Bella smiled, she kissed him and smiled against his lips. "Get in the shower, Tyler. I can handle them; you need to get ready for your exam."

"Shout if you need me." Tyler said as he got out of bed.

Bella smirked and watched him leave. She grabbed his shirt from last night and shrugged it on grabbed a pair of shorts and slipped them on as well. She tied up her hair as she opened the door to her room. She rolled her eyes as she saw the three boys looking at her strangely. She ignored them and walked to the kitchen. "You guys want breakfast?"

"I want answers." Caleb said with anger. "What the hell is going on? Since when are you and Tyler dating?"

"We've been together far longer than you've been with Sarah." Bella said as she grabbed eggs and put them on the counter. "It's not our fault you were all too busy to notice anything was going on between us. Granted, at first we did go out of our way to hide our relationship with you, but after a while we just gave up. He took me to prom."

"We all just assumed you were going as friends." Pogue said in thought. "You never kissed or anything that night."

Bella blushed, "Oh we did a lot more than kiss that night." She said as she began to set up the ingredients to make Tyler a breakfast burrito. "Ty and I agreed that we wouldn't share the details of our personal relationship with any of you unless you specifically asked. Aunt Evelyn knows and so does Ty's mom, we were just waiting for the three of you to realize that something was going on between us. Actually, we were going to tell the three of you today about our engagement."

Bella walked around the kitchen not realizing the magnitude of her words. She looked up to see the three pairs of eyes zeroing in on her hand. She smiled brightly as she looked at the ring. "He proposed the day after Valentine's day. It was cute, I knew it was coming, but I really thought he was going to do it on Valentine's day. He caught me off guard when he showed up to my dance practice and proposed."

"This is why you don't live closer to the school." Caleb said in realization. "How the hell did you keep this a secret for so long?"

Bella shrugged, "It wasn't really a secret. If you asked anything I would've told the truth. I'm in love with Tyler, I have been for a very long time and I know I will be for the rest of my life." She continued onto explain that although she hadn't said anything about her and Tyler they were completely committed to each other. She set out all the ingredients to make him his breakfast burrito. She hummed and let the three boys talk to each other all of them finally seeing what had been so clear before. They were going over memories and scenarios that now made perfect sense to them.

Bella finished putting the lid onto Tyler's coffee mug and smiled as she felt him kissed her cheek as he took it out of her hands. She turned and fixed his hair slightly. "You'll do great, like always."

Tyler smiled and kissed her quickly. "I should get going, I want to get there a few minutes early. I'll see you after right?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, I was going to head to the gym for a bit, but now I think I'll just hang out with the guys."

Tyler nodded he grabbed the burrito and took a small bite from it. "Perfect as always."

Bella smiled, "Love you, good luck."

Tyler nodded her pecked her lips quickly. "I love you, Izzy. Thank you, I'll call you when I get there."

Bella nodded and smiled as she followed him to the door. "Just remember everything you forced me to study with you last night."

Tyler chuckled, "I can't put my arms around you, so move closer so I can kiss you properly."

Bella laughed and as he wished she moved closer and kissed him. She sighed out as after a minute she heard the clearing of a throat and pulled back. "I'll see you when you get home or sooner. I might ditch these guys and meet you at the campus."

"Love you." Tyler said once more. "Call if you need anything."

Bella nodded, "I will, drive safely."

Tyler smiled and pecked Bella's cheek he looked over her shoulder. "Bye guys!" he shouted and left the apartment. Bella closed the door a smile on her face as she headed back into the kitchen noticing Reid and Pogue both head off to the living room.

"So this is really happening?" Caleb questioned.

Bella smiled widely. "Yeah, it is. Get used to it, because Ty's going to be my husband."

Caleb sighed, "Now I'm going to have to wait."

Bella lifted her brow at him in question. "What are you talking about?"

"I was going to ask Sarah to marry me, but I don't want to do now. I'll wait a few more months." Caleb said.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You're being ridiculous! If you want to marry her, then marry her."

Caleb nodded, "So tell me about you and Tyler."

Bella grinned widely. "There's no one better for me. He makes me happy and there's no one else I could ever see myself with. He's my one." Bella smiled as Caleb kissed her head and whispered how happy he was for her. She led him into the living room with the others feeling pleased that she had gotten the acceptance from her family. She glanced down at her ring and smiled she would be getting married soon and more importantly to the love of her life.


End file.
